


A Villain Forms

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: ♪ 84.3 Radio HFE ♫ [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Gideon is mentioned in one line, Song Parody, just so nobody's confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Eobard Thawne sings TryHardNinja’s ‘A Hero Forms’.





	

[Out of light a villain forms](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvLP33t289c):

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

 

In the past, seeks his vengeance.

Loss of speed is his penance.

Soon, STAR Labs infects the sky

with a death-yellow beacon

to birth Flash, Rogues, and demons.

Justice fails—what's wrong or right

isn't always black and white.

 

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

 

Wants the world to grow colder.

Stokes its storms to blaze bolder.

He seeks to be our demise.

The villain with no anthem:

out of hate, born a phantom.

When the light conquers the dark,

His arrow will reach its mark.

 

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

 

When the day falls,

There's a second face that shows.

Red electricity glows.

When the day falls....

There are devils in his soul

that drive him to kill us all

when the day falls.

 

The nights grow shorter bringin’ longer days, and I’m the one teachin’ Flash how to run and phase.

I've seen a lot of crime cost a lot of Central lives. Flick the comms off, Gid, time to take another ride.

I've become an altruist—nothing any true Thawne would want. The mask I put on is only getting sweeter to don.

The eyes of a hawk, I'm watchin' like a bird in the sky; and if you mention Doc Wells, I've never heard of the guy!

 

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

Out of light a villain forms:

city's king upon his throne.

Makes a ghost for every life

that ignores his lonely strife.

 

Oh deceiver cloaked in the shadow.

He's gone.

He's gone.

The road is crowded, squarish, and narrow.

Zoom on.

Zoom on.

Zoom on.

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Hero Forms' always makes me wanna write a batfic, but I wrote this instead cuz I have no time to write a batfic right now. This was originally intended to be a Joker-centric rewrite until Eo took over. Not even I was surprised by this development e_e
> 
> Yo, fellow humans, this is my 30th fic! Yay to me for reaching the big 3-0 *cue confetti*
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this :) enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
